


Bring you home

by MissLii



Series: Tumblr fics [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” says Liam, already blushing from what he’s about to ask Louis. “I kind of need you to come home with me this weekend. Mum invited us to dinner.” </p><p>Louis nods, smiling as he takes a sip of his beer. “You know I can’t say no to Karen. Does she miss you so much she’s got to invite me over as an excuse?”</p><p>“She thinks you’re my boyfriend,” Liam blurts out, feeling an urge to hide his face behind his hands. </p><p>“What?” Louis asks, eyebrows arched high in confusion.</p><p>“I <em>might</em> have told her that,” Liam mumbles sheepishly, shaking his head. “It was either that or go on another blind date.”</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Louis as Liam's fake boyfriend.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring you home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27ve-7-or-8-but-it%27s-still-okay-to-send-me-more) Drabble meme on Tumblr. Number 18 - “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

“So,” says Liam, already blushing from what he’s about to ask Louis. “I kind of need you to come home with me this weekend. Mum invited us to dinner.”

 

Louis nods, smiling as he takes a sip of his beer. “You know I can’t say no to Karen. Does she miss you so much she’s got to invite me over as an excuse?”

 

“She thinks you’re my boyfriend,” Liam blurts out, feeling an urge to hide his face behind his hands.

 

“What?” Louis asks, eyebrows arched high in confusion.

 

“I _might_ have told her that,” Liam mumbles sheepishly, shaking his head. “It was either that or go on another blind date.”

 

He didn't think when he talked to his mum on the phone the other day. He could _hear_ her planning already, the hints about the next door neighbor's cute daughter home for the weekend. She lived in London too apparently.

 

It was such an obvious setup, and Liam didn't want it to happen. Not again. He's been there and done that, gone on awkward dates that never were repeated. Most often the girls were in the same situation, more or less forced to go out with someone they didn't know.

 

Liam might not like being single; he's not very good at being alone or even good at the whole causal relationships thing. But he wants to meet someone by himself, on his own terms.

 

"This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had," Louis says, way too pleased with it all. He shouldn't be since he's the one that'll the questioned by Liam's entire family. They're very fond of Louis already, most of all his mum – he could hear the sniffles over the phone when he told her about how he and Louis were dating – but they're also fiercely protective of him.

 

They'll want to know that Louis takes good care of him.

 

If he agrees to the plan, that is. Liam really hopes he does. Otherwise, Liam's got a problem. It'll be a record short time between telling his mum about his new boyfriend, and then telling her about getting dumped by said boyfriend, who also happens to be his best friend.

 

"Why is it a stupid idea?" Liam asks, pouting. He'd say he's a good boyfriend; he always gives the person he dates all his attention and likes to do things for said person – gifts and surprises to show them how much he loves them.

 

Louis should be happy to be his boyfriend.

 

His _fake_ boyfriend, nothing more. Still, Louis shouldn't look as if he's about to start laughing any second, the beer in his hand forgotten in his amusement.

 

Louis pats his shoulder with his free hand, all mock comfort. "They'll set you up with bloody _everyone_ when they think you've dumped me. Think about it, all the boys they'll throw at you."

 

"Oh," Liam mumbles, just then realizing that he came out to his mum over the phone; his sisters knew, but he's been a bit secretive with his parents. It's not like he's dated someone serious, so he never have found a good time to tell them.

 

It's never been worth the scary feeling in his stomach, the nervousness that almost made him sick just thinking about maybe making his mum disappointed about not getting grandkids – though, there is always the adoption option, so that's not even a real fear. Overall, he's been afraid that he’d make her cry unhappy tears.

 

She didn’t seem disappointed, but then again, it's _Louis_ he told her about, not some random bloke.

 

He shrugs, fingers twisting in the fabric of his soft, grey joggers. They're his favorite, cozy and warm when he's having down time at home with Louis. Weirdly enough, waiting for Louis to agree feels a bit like waiting for a date to say _yes_. The accidental coming out to his mum doesn't even bother him.

 

"Will you do it?"

 

Louis laughs, sprawling out even more on the sofa. He's already so close to Liam, warm against his side, but he still manages to get closer, one leg over Liam's thighs when he leans back and nods. "Of course I'm in. It'll be fun."

 

Liam's not sure it'll be _fun_ exactly. He always enjoys spending time with Louis, but this time, it'll be different. Now he'll need to think about how he acts, how to touch Louis to make his family think they're in love.

 

"Thank you," Liam says, giggling when Louis pokes him in the side, just below his ribs.

 

On the TV screen, the video game is still on pause. Liam might have a shot at winning over Louis when it's on the telly they play – otherwise, they're always on the same team, so it's only a bonus then that Louis is such an amazing player. He waits to put the game on again; he recognises the look in Louis' eyes, there is a tickle fight just waiting to happen, and Liam needs to be ready.

 

He's really grateful; Louis might be a little shit sometimes, mischievous in a way Liam at first didn't know how to deal with, but he's a wonderful person. Liam couldn't ask for more in a, admittedly fake, date.

 

– – –

 

When the day comes, Liam's nervous. It's not as if it's real, he knows that, but he still wants things to go well. He wants him mum and his sisters to like Louis as his boyfriend, not his mate who's been there once or twice the last year alone.

 

They're bad at being away from each other, dropping in on each other's family holidays. Maybe that's why his mum didn't even question him when he blurted out, "I'm already dating someone," and then added that it was Louis without even a pause to think about it.

 

Louis is dressed nicely, the loose tank top he most often wears replaced by a lovely and soft light beige jumper. His jeans are as tight as ever, but overall he looks like someone who's on the way to meet his boyfriend's family for the first time. He looks nice, and Liam would be happy to date a bloke that looks as good. Objectively of course – he doesn't want to date Louis, he just finds it hard to ignore how fit he is at times.

 

"Calm down," Louis says, putting a hand on Liam's thigh to stop him from bouncing it up and down. It's a good thing it's Louis who’s driving, and not him; he'd not been able to focus on the road with all the thoughts rushing through his head.

 

"You calm down," Liam says back, even though Louis seems totally relaxed already; he's smiling, humming along softly to every song that plays on the radio. He doesn't seem to think it's a huge deal, still too amused to care about silly things like details, like when they first started dating and who took the first stop.

 

(Louis agreed on that they've been dating for little more than one month. Longer than that would make it weird for Liam not to have told his mum without the prompting that he should date someone else. The rest of their love story – as Louis calls it – it'll come naturally.)

 

“It’ll be alright,” Louis says, turning his head so he can smile at Liam.

 

Liam believes him, as he always does. Sometimes his blind trust in Louis causes him to be a part of ridiculous schemes – like the time they paper rolled one of their mate’s car – but, this time, it’s Louis who goes along with his plan. So if Louis think it’ll be alright, it must be true.

 

The jittery feeling in Liam’s body rushes back as soon as they step into the hall of his childhood home; he’s never been the best actor, and he hates to fool his mum to think something that’s not true, but it’s too late, he’s there – and Louis is there holding his hand.

 

Louis’ grip is firm and warm as he squeezes Liam’s hand; it’s the only thing that stops Liam from blurting out the truth when his mum comes to meet them.

 

“Oh,” Karen says loudly, pulling them both into a warm hug. She holds on tight, crying openly just like Liam expected her to. It makes his eyes feel a bit wet too, relieved that his mum doesn’t care that he’d not straight. “You’re so cute together.”

 

“Thank you,” Louis says, smiling sweetly at Liam as they pull apart. “It’s hard to be anything than cute when you’ve Liam as your boyfriend, though.”

 

Karen looks delighted, and she looks ready to drag them back into another hug when they hear Ruth, his sister, calling his name from the kitchen.

 

“I told your sister earlier that I’ve always thought you two would make a lovely couple,” Karen says, ushering them into the house.

 

Liam blinks in confusion, wondering if his mum meant ‘always’ as in since he told her. She can’t have thought they were – or at least should have been – dating before then. Louis holds onto his hand as they follow Karen, and Liam’s more focused on the weird fluttering feelings in his chest, warm and confusing, than figuring out what his mum’s on about.

 

“Liam’s always been so fond of you,” she tells Louis, just before they go into the kitchen.

 

It’s not exactly true; it’s not been _always_. Liam was frustrated by Louis the first weeks they worked together, and he complained to his mum about him then, loudly and often, but then they clicked. Really clicked. And he might have talked to him mum a few time about how Louis makes his days better, how great he is at everything. Louis looks proud, almost preening where he stands next to Liam.

 

“Oh, look at them. So adorable,” Ruth says, almost cooing. It makes Liam’s blush come back, and when he glances over at Louis, his cheeks also look suspiciously pink.

 

Karen nods, ruffling Liam’s hair. “Dinner's almost ready.”

 

“Are you going to tell me some embarrassing stories about Liam as a kid?” Louis asks, bumping his hip against Liam’s. “I bet he was a cute kid.”

 

“If you tell us how you two happened,” Ruth laughs. Liam doesn’t doubt both she and his mum will tell Louis all the stories about him as a kid.

 

His mum’s probably already taken out the family albums; he wouldn’t be surprised if they’re on the coffee table.

 

When he stops thinking about that, knowing how much Louis will tease him about it later, he realises that they never settled on a story about how they got together – not properly. For a moment, Liam wonders if Louis will tell them a ridiculous, unbelievable story about them going on a Ferris wheel and Liam confessing his love up in the air.

 

It’d be a very Louis’ thing to do, go for something loud and big.

 

Liam nods, tilting his head and lifting his eyebrows at Louis. He hopes Louis understands that he should keep it believable. So far it’s gone great.

 

Maybe it’s been too easy, he realises when Louis smiles fondly at him, just laughing like he knows what Liam’s worried about. He doesn’t mind holding hands with Louis, wouldn’t mind kissing him right then and there – without his mum present. Maybe even more without her being there since it’d be just for them then.

 

 _Fuck_ , he thinks, feeling a bit ill suddenly. He’s in love with Louis already; now that he thinks about it, it’s silly not to have realised it sooner. How often hasn’t he thought that Louis is the best person to spend time with, both funny and clever. So fit Liam’s not been able not to notice.

 

He often thought about how lovely Louis was, more than he should think about someone who’s just his mate.

 

Louis gives him a look, probably noticing him tensing up, but Liam just smiles as if nothing’s wrong. It might come out a bit wobbly, but Louis must think it’s just nerves, since he just rubs his thumb on Liam’s skin, soothingly.

 

He’s quiet as they sit down to eat, his dad just home from work. He does his best to mumble out the right response as they all ask questions about how it’s at work – busy, the same – and how their flat is – messy – but he lets Louis talk, mostly.

 

Louis seems happy to do so, laughing easily with Liam’s family. It doesn’t make Liam feel less in love with him, but he feels queasy about it; it feels like he’s trapped Louis in some sort of farce, and he hates himself for it.

 

Somehow it feels worse than lying to his mum, that would only last for a short time, and then he’d tell her that it was over between him and Louis. It’d buy him some time.

 

Now he doesn’t want time; he just wants Louis.

 

Not that he can tell him, Louis is so not interested in him. Liam would _know_.

 

“So,” Ruth says, wiggling her eyebrows as she looks between Liam and Louis; there isn’t much room between them, Louis has scooted closer and closer until he could rest his hand on Liam’s thigh as he talks in between bites. “You promised us the story.”

 

“Um,” Liam says, stalling as he tries to think of something to say.

 

“I’ve always had a crush on Liam,” Louis says, shrugging one shoulder. “I mean, with the curls and that smile, it was hard not to. Then we became mates, and then he became more important than a snog with a cute bloke.” Louis laughs, like he just realised that he maybe should stop himself from saying more to Liam’s parents. “Then it got worse, the whole crush thing.”

 

Karen and Ruth smiles, and even his dad seems pretty moved by Louis’ words. They’re all charmed by him, but Liam’s just focused on Louis.

 

“It’s a bit more than a crush now,” Louis says softly, glancing over at Liam with a small smile.

 

Liam stares at Louis, a frown on his face as he tries to figure Louis out, which never been difficult before. He wants to jump up and down, grab Louis’ hand from his thigh and drag him to his room, push him down on the Batman sheets and kiss him silly.

 

Louis sounds so sincere, voice quiet as he talks. Just like Liam, he’s not that good of an actor, Liam’s pretty sure Louis really tells the truth.

 

“Dear,” Karen murmurs, looking like she wants to hug Louis again. “That makes me so happy to hear.”

 

It makes Liam happy to hear it, too.

“I think I never realised how much I really wanted to date him,” Liam says softly, resting his hand on top of Louis’. It’s sweaty and warm when he takes it, but he still holds on tight. “He’s my best mate, but it’s so much more than that.”

 

Louis looks baffled at first, but then he smirks and taps his fingers against Liam’s thigh. It feels like an agreement, a beginning of something both fun and big.

 

The rest of the dinner goes better; Liam can talk and j oke more now that he’s not stuck in his head, thinking about everything wrong ever. After dinner, Louis sits close to him on the sofa as they look through the albums with his mum. Louis laughs at some photos, but it’s so fondly that it only has Liam grinning back.

 

His cheeks are a bit warm, though. Not so much because of him being embarrassed but because Louis keeps sneaking glances at him.

 

Later that night, Louis kisses him in his childhood room; it’s sweet and soft, Louis on his tiptoes as he presses him back against the closed door.

 

Liam knows it’ll be amazing when they come back their own flat, when they don’t have to think about things like being quiet because of his parents being just next door. Now it’s more a promise of more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr fic post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/140287624169/fic-bring-you-home)


End file.
